


Puzzles

by sassycatpants



Series: The Toy Chest [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Photocomics, Photography, Puzzles, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: The Owner left out a box of puzzle pieces. Naturally, the toys decide to mess with it.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you get a triple update today because I'm heading out for the weekend with friends and won't be home until Monday for any new updates on our hardworking puzzle friends. c:


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terrible at puzzles so this one's gonna take awhile lmao.


End file.
